Mi vida en Inazuma
by Bako Kiyama
Summary: Un extraño fic, convierte a varias chicas en Anime Girl para un proyecto, ahora deberan vivir con los personajes de Inazuma Eleven por un año, ¿Que pasara en todo ese tiempo? - se necesitan OC's -


**Kon'ichiwa! Ok mi cerebro esta medio loco, esta historia la soñe anoche y no queria perderla asi que decidi subirla, espero que les agrade...**

* * *

- POV Jazmin -

Eran alrededor de la 1:30 de la mañana, mi mamá me habia dicho ya 9 veces que me acostara, bueno termine haciendole caso, claro con la laptop a un lado, segui con lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, tratando de encontrar algo entretenido que hacer, al final entre a FanFiction y encontre que acababan de publicar una nueva historia, algo raro el summary, pues solo decia:

_"Te gustaria vivir una experiencia como un personaje de Inazuma Eleven. - One-shot - se necesitan OC's"_

Me parecio un poco raro, si era un one-shot para que necesitaria OC's, pero bueno, igual me llamo mucho la atencion y decidi leerlo, no duraba mucho, la verdad si fue muy interesante, deje review y decidi dormir de una buena vez, por dos razones, la primera era que ya eran las 3:20 de la mañana y tenia algo de sueño, y la segunda es que escuche los pasos de mi mamá acercandose, si queria sobrevivir, era momento de escucharla.

A la mañana siguienteo bueno un par de horas despues, eran las 6:23 de la mañana desperte como siempre, con un buen de sueño, perobueno ya que, eso me pasa por desvelarme, me levante de la cama, cosa que no queria, era como si la cama me dijera, "no te vayas, no me dejes", tal vez estaba alucinando por el sueño, en fin, camine hasta el baño, me mire en el espejo y...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! - si, grite tan fuerte que probablemente desperte a todos en mi casa - ¿¡Que, que demonios me paso!?

- ¿Hija que ocurre? - entro mi mamá corriendo - ¿¡Que te paso!? - me pregunto sorprendida, osea mamá si lo supiera no habria gritado

- No lo se - dije preocupada mirandome al espejo, mi cabello habia camiado de largo y color, ahora me llegaba a una altura de media espalda y era de color azul celeste, mis ojos tambien cambiaron de color cafe oscuro a color azul zafiro, ademas de que eran un poco mas grandes, y mi piel ahora era mas clara de lo que siempre habia sido, mi cuerpo y estatura seguian igual, pero era algo preocupante.

- Bueno, entonces preparate para la escuela - osea en serio, esta viendo el problema que tengo y aun asi se preocupa por que no falte a la escuela, a veces pienso que mi mamá me odia. - date prisa, no querras llegar tarde - ok ya lo confirme, mi mamá me odia

Seguia preocupada, mi mamá lo tomo como si nada y mi papá bueno, el ya se habia ido, hable con mi mamá y la convenci de que no me mandara a la escuela, o mas bien fue casi una hora de rogarle, pero al final accedio.

Subi a mi cuarto y entre a FanFiction y cual fue mi sorpresa, que el fic ya no estaba, lo busque todo lo que pude, pero habia desaparecido por completo, era como si nunca lo hubieran subido, entre a Facebook e hize una publicacion...

_"Lei un fic en FanFiction que me conviertio en una Anime Girl... a alguien mas le paso?"_

Inmediatamente la publicacion tuvo 6 likes, *Que diablos paso* pense sin dejar de ver mi facebook, de momento a otro inicie una conversacion con Alejandra, una amiga que tambien tenia cuenta en FanFiction y que curiosamente, tambien habia leido el fic...

- FIN POV Jazmin -

_***** Conversacion *****_

Alejandra: - Hola Jaz

Jazmin: - Hola Ale

Alejandra: - Veo que tambien leiste el fic

Jazmin: - Como tambien, que tu tambien cambiaste?

Alejandra: - Si ahora mi cabello es largo y liso de color

- castaño rojizo, y mis ojos son azul rey oscuros

Jazmin: - Enserio?

Alejandra: - Si

Camila: - Hola Jaz

Jazmin: - Hola Cami, estoy hablando con Ale

Camila: - A pues agregame

Jazmin: - Ok, espera

- Listo

Camila: - Hola Ale

Alejandra: - Hola Cami

Jazmin: - A ti tambien te paso Cami?

Camila: - Si yo tambien lei ese fic, ahora mi piel parece de porcelana,

- mi cabello es color crema, liso pero ondulado en las puntas,

- me llega a media espalda y mis ojos son rosado fuerte

Alejandra: - Me gustaria ver tus ojos, deben verse muy lindos

Jazmin: - Si a mi tambien

Camila: - Gracias

- Oigan y ya fueron unos hombres a su casa?

Alejandra: - Si a la mia ya

Jazmin: - A la mia no, que hombres?

Camila: - Unos hombres que me dijeron, que fui parte de un proyecto

- Y que en unos dias iria con ellos a un lugar

- Le pidieron permiso a mis padres y ellos accedieron

Alejandra: - Si a mi tambien me dijeron eso y tambien me llevaran

- a no se donde

Jazmin: - Esperenme, mi mamá me esta gritando, me conecto en un rato

Camila: - Ok bye

Alejandra: - Chaito

_***** Fin Conversacion ***** _

- Mande mamá - entro la joven a la sala, donde estaban sentados dos hombres vestidos de negro

- Hija estos hombres dicen que te ayudaran con lo que te paso - me dijo mi mamá

- Tu eres Bako Kiyama, me imagino - dijo uno de los hombres sin dejar de verme

- Si - respondi mirandolo de forma fria

- Deja que te explique - me dijo el otro hombre - tu y otras cuantas chicas, fueron seleccionadas para un pequeño proyecto

- ¿Proyecto?

- Asi es, queremos saber si las personas serian capaces de adaptarse a vivir con los personajes de un anime, y escogimos Inazuma Eleven para este proyecto - termino de explicar el hombre

- Por 1 año necesitaremos que vengas con nosotros - dijo su compañero

- ¿Y por que el cambio? - pregunto la joven

- Es para que se adapten mas rapido - respondio el primer hombre

- Entonces, ¿Vendras con nosotros? - pregunto el segundo hombre

- ¿Tu que piensas mamá? -

- Es tu desicion - respondio algo preocupada

- ¿Y despues de esto podre ser normal de nuevo? - les pregunto antes de responder

- Si eso quisieras, si - respondieron esperando respuesta

- Esta bien - accedio finalmente

- Perfecto, entonces tu nuevo nombre sera, Shizuko Yamamoto

- En una semana vendremos a recogerte y te diremos todo lo que necesitas saber, donde viviras, donde estudiaras y algunas otras cosas - termino de hablar y se levantaron ambos del sofa.

Ambos hombres salieron de la casa, acompañados de, ahora, Shizuko, quien se notaba un poco, preocupada y emocionada.

Paso la semana que habian acordado, Shizuko tenia todas sus cosas listas, algo de ropa y algunos libros que llevaba a todos lados, una camioneta negra la recogio y la llevo al aeropuerto, el vuelo que le dijeron era rumbo a las costas de Florida, no pregunto nada, solamente abordo y espero lo mejor.

Al llegar a Florida un auto que ya la esperaba la llevo a un lugar muy poco concurrido donde habia un viejo ferrocarril y varias jovenes, pero le llamaron mas la atencion dos de ellas, la primera tenia un cabello largo hasta mas abajo de la cintura, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey un color oscuro, sus ojos expresaban frialdad aunque ella no pareciera tener esa actitud, su figura esbelta y bien definida, sobretodo bien proporcionada daban un aire de elegancia y debilidad, y la segunda era un poco alta, de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, su cabello es de color crema liso pero risado de las puntas, el cual le llega a mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son de color rosado fuerte, y tiene unas cuantas curvas, al ver a ambas chicas las reconocio de inmediato.

- ¿Ale, Cami? - pregunto acercandose a ellas

- ¿Jaz? - Dijeron ambas chicas al unisono

- Que bien se ven - dijo sonriendoles ampliamente

- Igual tu - dijo la joven de cabello castaño - y ahora ya no soy Ale, me pusieron Umiko Yoshida

- Y a mi me pusieron Kokoro Nozomi - dijo la joven de cabello color crema

- Vamos todas entren - dijo un hombre asomado desde el ferrocarril - es hora de partir

* * *

**Bueno es algo corto, pero solo es el comienzo, como vieron mi idea esta medio loca, y quiero dar un agradecimiento a _atsuya fubuki_ y a _Galletita Anonima _por ayudarme con sus OC's para el inicio del fic, y como vieron necesitare mas OC n_n, asi que si les interesa les dejo la ficha...**

_ Nombre real: (Como notaron use mi nombre real al principio del fic)

_ Nuevo nombre: (Con apellido) (Aqui necesito que pongan el nombre que usaran en el fic, ya que no siempre usaran su nombre real)

_ Edad: (entre 13 y 15 años)

_ Apariencia: (solo su apariencia de Anime Girl)

_ Personalidad:

_ Pareja: (Si lo desean tambien pueden escoger parejas del Go) (Excepto Hiroto, Goenji y Shigeto)

_ Rival: (ok, aqui una de las chicas de inazuma sera su rival, tratara de quitarles a su pareja)(Excepto Reina o Ulvida como le quieran decir, para el caso es la misma, Clara y Natsumi)

_ Ropa: (Normal, ya que todas estudiaremos en Raimon, entonces usaremos ese uniforme, solo manden el color de su moño)

_ Extras: (Cualquier cosa que quieran agregar)

**Es todo, espero que se animen, un saludo a todos y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
